


Uzura's Super Special Birthday Theater Production!

by LunellaFandoms



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Autor is a sly shipper on deck, Drabble, F/M, Fakir pretty much has an existential crisis, Fakiru - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Hopefully not too OOC, OT5 put on a play production, One Shot, Romance, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, there isn't enough words in the dictionary to describe the dread Fakir has in this, tooth-rotting fluff? yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunellaFandoms/pseuds/LunellaFandoms
Summary: Upon the realization that Uzura's 'birthday' is coming up, Fakir, Ahiru and friends have decided to give the little marionette a performance to celebrate. There's one problem though... It may require an intimate moment between Fakir and Ahiru, and the writer isn't quite sure he's prepared for such...In other words, a fluffy one shot where Fakir has an internal crisis about having to kiss Ahiru.Part of the Ptutu Secret Santa Gift Exchange
Relationships: Ahiru | Duck/Fakir (Princess Tutu)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Uzura's Super Special Birthday Theater Production!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarPrincessTally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarPrincessTally/gifts).



> Hello there! This is apart of the Princess Tutu discord server Secret Santa Gift Exchange. It's really not my best piece of work, but I thought up an idea of a cute little moment featuring the Big Damn Kiss between Ahiru and Fakir. Enjoy this short little thing~

“And why can’t you be the evil fairy, Autor?” Fakir scoffed, pacing back and forth in front of the table.

Autor pushed up his glasses “Because I’ll be narrarrating and playing the piano. Carabosse is too big of a role in the story”

“So then have Rue play her.”

The lady in question raised her brows. “If it’s alright with you, I’d rather not play the role of a villainess”

“Right,” Autor added. “Which is why Rue gets to play the queen”

“That hardly allows for Rue to have a big part! I’d be a waste of her talents.” Ahiru chimed in, exchanging a small smile with Rue at this remark. “I’ll be the evil fairy.”

“No, Uzura specifically wanted you to be the princess, Ahiru,” Fakir sighed. This entire ordeal was quite frustrating, and his brain was starting to hurt from arguing so much with Autor. 

“Speaking of, where is that mischievous little marionette?” Rue asked, an amused tone in her voice.

“With Charon, no doubt banging her drums in his face while he tries to make her the cake for tomorrow.” The writer turned back to Autor. “Why do I have to be the fairy?”

“Hey, you asked for my help! Forgive me if I plan on fulfilling the favor.”

“I just wanted you to interpret Sleeping Beauty for the play, not stage manage the entire thing!”

“Well you should have thought about that before barging into my library with the loud child to pick out the book.”

“It’s not your library, it’s the library and I-”

“How about,” Mytho interjected, “I trade roles with Fakir. I’ll be Carabosse, and he can be the prince.”

“Yeah, that works! And you can be the king, Autor, but also you should trade your lines with Rue so she can have her talent shine a little and you can focus on the music and narration.” Ahiru beamed. 

Everyone’s eyes turned towards Fakir. “Sounds good to me.” he shrugged.

“Fine.” Autor pushed up his glasses, writing down the roles for what was hopefully the last time.

Fakir watched in silence as the boy put down his pen and looked around before his eyes settled on Rue. The two of them gave a brief nod to one another before the former crow princess spoke herself

“Ahiru, would you like to go get tea with Mytho and I? I believe we should let the boys work on the play.”

Ahiru nodded gleefully, tailing the pair out of the room. Fakir watched them leave, overhearing some sort of note about how Mytho’s white hair would work well for the old version of carabosse before the door shut behind the trio, and he was left alone with his supposedly distant cousin.

He looked up at Autor, who was staring at him with his eyebrows raised. “What?” Fakir spat.

“So you're fine with the role of the prince then?”

“...Yes”

“And you know what it entails?”

“What are you on about? Of course I know what it means. All I have to do is go onto stage, give some dialogue and then wake the princess up with a-... oh”

Autor nodded. “You’ll have to kiss Ahiru.” Hearing the words out loud made it even more daunting.

“Don’t-” Fakir hadn’t even thought about it when he accepted the role. Maybe being Carabosse was much better after all. 

Autor grinned at him, knowing all too well the internal debate that was about to stir in his head.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, resting his other hand on the table. This better be one hell of a play. 

…

The next day marked one year since Charon made Uzura from the remains of Edel’s wood. Ahiru had realized such and told Uzura about her ‘birthday’ a few days before, which had prompted the entire thing that had led up to that moment. They had one day to help the little puppet pick out a play she wanted them to perform, and one day to get the script together and rehearse before giving Uzura the theater event she wanted.

Which meant Fakir had one day to mentally prepare himself.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to share a kiss with Ahiru, he’d certainly thought about such things a few times over the last year of them getting closer, but there was never a name put on what they   
were, nor were any words of affection shared often. It was safe to say that he had feelings for the girl, and that she, to some extent, felt the same.

But neither of them were in a rush to do anything about it, and Fakir was especially nervous that in her innocence, Ahiru might not be comfortable with any advances.  
And then there was the play. He, as the prince, was to awake the princess with a kiss, thus ending the play, and starting a happy ending— a happy ending, of course, being something they felt was more fictitious in light of what they themselves had gone through.

The idea that this kiss, their first kiss of what he hoped in vain might be more, could be happening within the next few hours had plagued Fakir’s mind completely. He’d been able to prepare the script with Autor while the other three set up the costumes and set, so not seeing her at least kept his mind from wandering over her delicate features, but it was of course… still absolutely terrifying.

The next time they spoke was a couple of hours before the big event. The two of them were alone, backstage, trying on different costumes for the performance.

“Are we really doing this?” Fakir groaned, looking down at the garments Ahiru had piled onto the floor.

“It was your idea, besides, we can’t just back out now!” Ahiru giggled. Her attention wasn’t completely on him.

“I’m aware I just- the costumes and everything too?”

“What’s the matter with it? You got stage fright or something?” She looked up at him with her bright blue eyes, her head tilted ever so slightly.

“Something like that…” he murmured 

“You were in the ballet division! This isn’t too far off!”

“Yeah, the ballet division, not the theater one. I’m no actor”

“Uzura won't tell the difference. Besides, you’ll look great! It’ll be like the first time we danced together and everything.”

He remembered that quite vividly. The gold toned costumes then were nice, the fact that he had spent it threatening her… maybe not so much. He chuckled. “ I never apologized for letting you   
fall to the ground with that one, did I?”

She flapped her hands about, quite flustered at the memory she had brought up herself. “It wasn’t that big of a deal, really. I was able to get back up on my feet and when you think about it   
maybe it was a good thing, it certainly prepared me for if i had a bad dancing partner- Not that you’re a bad dancing partner I just-”

“Ahem,” The two turned to see Autor standing next to the curtain. “Sorry to interrupt, Just checking in. Do we all know our parts?”  
Ahiru turned, giving him an affirming nod. “Looked at the script quite a few times over last night, I’ve got everything down!”

“Good. Rue and Mytho should be here soon. You’ll need to help them set up the props.”

“Alrighty!”

At first Fakir had thought that the kiss in the script had gone completely over Ahiru’s head. He was expecting her to appear just as flustered as he felt, but that had never come. Instead it became clear that she had known about the kiss, and that unlike him, Ahiru saw it as just part of the play, characters they were playing.

He had hoped this wouldn’t be the case. He had hoped that she would frantically come up with some sort of excuse or be freaked out enough that they could come up with an adjustment to the script, but she had shown no sign of such, and it wasn’t like her to be able to hide those sort of things. So instead Fakir bit his tongue, letting the internal dread and anxiety soak.   
By the time Charon had brought Uzura to the audience of the small stage, Fakir had accepted his fate, and was building up his courage instead. It was one simple kiss, a peck really, and it didn’t mean anything about their relationship.

Curtain call was only ten minutes later, and everyone had gotten into their costumes and wished one another the best of luck to entertain their tiny friend, who they could hear chanting something about birthdays while she beat her drums in the distance. 

Autor had started off the performance particularly strong, with an excerpt from the original tale and a melodious play of some piano chords before Rue entered to stand in front of him, giving a few lines of dialogue.

It wasn’t too long until Mytho’s queue was up, and he entered stage right, leaving Ahiru and Fakir alone behind the curtain.

The two watched in near awe at the exchange of the queen, king and fairy. It was incredibly natural and dynamic, especially considering how none of them had rehearsed at all. 

“Rue looks so pretty in that dress, don’t you think? She really does look like a queen.” Ahiru sighed, her hands gripping the curtain lightly as she peered through

“Mhmm” Fakir hummed in agreement, though his attention was not fixed on Rue at all. This was the last time they might have the chance to talk before the… events of the play. He writhed his fingers anxiously as he stared down at the girl, her blue eyes fixed on the performance. The edges of her hair wisped slightly across her cheeks. It was such a perfect picture of her.  
The boy swallowed his pride. “Ahiru?”

“Yes?” She turned, her eyes instead fixed on him. He hadn’t even realized how close togethr they were standing, but it wasn’t of importance. “I um,” Tell her you’re sorry. Tell her you apologize for what happens later in the play. Save yourself the embarrassment of flushing in the moment.

She blinked up at him in confusion, before Autor’s voice rang out across the stage “The princess grew up loved and beautiful indeed.”  
That was Ahiru’s queue to go on. Shit. Fakir tried to press the words out of his mouth, but Ahiru, knowing very well it was her time, gave him a small apologetic smile and turned to walk onto the stage.

Without thinking— for if he had thought about it for even a fraction of a second he would have stopped himself, Fakir reached forward, grabbing her hand and turning her to face him.  
She opened her mouth slightly to question but Fakir’s other hand had come up to cup the girl’s cheek, and in a few slow moments, the writer leaned down, closing his eyes and pressing his lips lightly to hers. He left them there for longer than he’d expected, and Ahiru in turn relaxed herself under his touch, returning the feelings he only assumed she had.

He separated from her, tentatively letting go of her hand and bringing his arm down, “I didn’t want our first kiss to be in front of everyone else.

Ahiru looked up at him, her blue eyes staring lovingly as her lips curved into a small smile. 

“The princess grew up loved and beautiful indeed,” Autor repeated, a little more forcefully.

She looked down bashfully, giving his arm a small squeeze. “We can talk after the play, okay?” With a small giggle and a glee in her step, Ahiru skipped onto the stage to fill her part as the princess she was.   
…

It’s safe to say that their second kiss was less of a surprise, and much more at ease than their first one had been. And as the play concluded and bows were given, the small, excited voice of Uzura called out. “Ahiru and Fakir are lovey-dovey Zura!~”


End file.
